


The Winter Ball

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Sometimes both Han and Lando can be lost for words.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Winter Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashkore_varg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkore_varg/gifts).



> For [Missaristocrat](https://missaristocrat.tumblr.com/) as part of my Winter Fic Giveaway.

Lando led Han down to some of the lowest levels of Cloud City, giving him an unofficial tour as they went. It was impressive, Han had to admit to himself, and Lando was so knowledgeable about seemingly every aspect of the city. He never would have guessed Lando would end up in a role like this, but seeing him as Baron-Administrator….well, he couldn’t imagine a more perfect job.

Lando stopped at a doorway and tapped a number into a panel at the side. He paused, as if preparing himself and stepped aside, waving Han forward, letting him walk though the door first.

“Well?” Lando asked, standing next to Han. “What do you think?”

They stood on a balcony, above a wide staircase leading down past many different levels. Everything was painted in complimentary shades of icy blue and pale white. Clusters of neon blue lights shaped like snowflakes hovered gently in the air. Streams of satin ribbons in pastel purple and moss green swayed across the whole room. There were ornate displays of exotic, colourful space flowers and plants, beautifully decorated tables and chairs, a spacious ice rink decorated with intricate patterns, a gently flowing waterfall surrounded by icicles, a curious maze of neatly clipped hedges lit by multicoloured lights, and so much more. It was so carefully designed and so wonderfully put together, that it took Han’s breath away.

“It’s good.” He didn’t have the words to properly describe it. It really was the most stunning thing he’d ever seen. And the fact that Lando did this? It made it even more special.

“Good? Lost for words are we?” Lando laughed. “It wouldn’t kill you to expand your vocabulary sometimes. This is phenomenal, gorgeous, fantastic, exceptional-”

“Ok, ok….it’s _really_ good.” Han mumbled, gazing around so he could fully appreciate every little thing.

“Oh? _Really_ good? Careful. You might strain something.” Lando nudged Han with his shoulder.

“I dunno, Lando. This kinda stuff isn’t my thing.”

“So, I take it that means you don’t want to come?”

Han raised an eyebrow.

“To the ball?” Lando clarified.

“You want me to come?”

“Well….yes.” Lando regarded him carefully. “But only if you want to.”

“I dunno.” Han felt awkward. It would be strange going with Lando, he already felt so out of his depth just looking at this place.

There was a flicker of displeasure on Lando’s face, but he hid it well, and he shrugged, as if it was no big deal. “Just thought I’d ask. Anyway, I’ve got lots to do. Just thought I’d show you. I have to get back to my office, come on.”

Han just watched as Lando walked off, wondering if he’d said the wrong thing, before following him, trying to think of a way to show Lando how he really felt. It wouldn’t be easy though, and he would probably need some help. He hated asking for help, but it was Lando, so he’d have to just deal with it. It would be worth it.

———

It was the evening of the ball, and Lando stood on the balcony, surveying the excited crowds enjoying the party. Nearly every citizen had attended, it was already the most successful ball that the city had ever seen. He was pleased, after all it had taken a lot of time, effort and money to create and if it made the citizens of Cloud City happy? Well, it was more than worth it. Still, there was something missing. It would have been nice if he had some company, someone to share the night with. But, he knew, nothing was perfect and he couldn’t always have what he wanted.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see a tall man holding out a hand to him. The man was dressed in finely tailored dark blue clothes, with a thick, long black cape, and a simple, white mask that covered the top half of his face. Framed by the low lighting, he looked handsome and alluring. Although the person was clearly aiming for ‘mysterious’, Lando felt a pleasing flutter of recognition.

“What are you doing here, Han?” Lando questioned softly, impressed by the costume and mask.

“You know it’s me?” Han stepped backwards, gesturing to himself in surprise. As if a mask and a nice set of clothes was akin to a complicated disguise.

“Yeah. Obviously.” Lando rolled his eyes, and laughed. “I appreciate the effort though. And I’m curious, how did-”

“Lobot helped me.” Han muttered, as if it was no big deal, despite the fact he couldn’t meet Lando’s gaze.

“Now that…I’d love to see.” Lando took a moment to consider the idea of Han and Lobot having a conversation, let alone a discussion about a costume. It seemed bizarre and outlandish. Perhaps Han cared more for Lando than he had previously shown? To put in this kind of effort was pretty special. Lando couldn’t help but feel flattered if this was the case.

“I thought this wasn’t your thing.” Lando asked, tentatively questioning his theory, pretending as though the statement was light and uncaring, not one of curiosity.

“It’s not. But it’s _your_ thing. And maybe I don’t get it completely, but I get it enough to understand how nice it is and how much you love it.” Han stepped closer, ducking his head and reaching for Lando’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“Well, that’s….” Lando didn’t know what to say, this was actually quite romantic. And for Han, this was pretty much the _most_ romantic thing he’d ever done. It was….unexpected. And it was lovely.

“Ah. Now who’s lost for words?” Han smirked, apparently distracted from the romance and falling back into their competitive relationship.

Lando laughed, “Hey, if there’s ever a time to be lost for…” He trailed off, and simply smiled.

“What?” Han frowned, wondering if perhaps the mood had changed.

“Nothing. Just enjoying the moment.” Lando took a small step towards Han, tugging gently on Han’s cape.

“Oh. Yeah, it’s pretty good isn’t it? Romantic even.” Han raised an eyebrow.

“Mmm, very.”

“Could be something that’s better appreciated…..in a more private place?”

Lando nodded slowly, “Y’know, I know _just_ where to go.” He took Han’s hand and pulled him towards the door.

“What about the ball?” Han muttered as an afterthought.

“Like I said earlier, look at this place, they’ll have a great time. They won’t notice if I’m here or not.”

They smiled at one another, and for a few moments they enjoyed the soft, blue lights of the party, holding hands and savouring being so close. But, soon, Lando’s plush apartment beckoned and they disappeared from the ball. It was alright though, Lobot was around to make excuses for Lando’s absence, and the party was so wonderful that few asked where the Baron-Administrator was.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
